Listen to Your Heart
by Blood-Thirsty-Goth
Summary: What happens when your confused about your feelings about another person. Especially when that person feels the same way about you and tells you. Which makes you more confused. What do you do? Sting/AJ Styles FIRST SLASH EVER!


_**Okay this is my FIRST slash EVER so be nice. Also this takes place weeks before the MEM came to be.**_

_**Steve's P.O.V.**_

"Dammit! Get a hold of yourself Steve!"I said angrily at myself as I slammed the door of my hotel room."You're not supposed to feel this way about **him**!"

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

"He told you how he felt about you."__said a voice. I looked to see Kevin. "How did-" "I overheard what he said and what **_you _**said." he said. "I know and honestly I feel the same way but..."

_Listen to your heart _

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

"But what?" he asked walking towards me."I'm confused by this feeling for him!""Well, what does__your heart say?"****asked Kevin. "It tells me that I should go to him and apologize for what I saidearlier." I replied thinking of what happened earlier in the locker room.

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_**Flashback**_

I looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding me right?" I asked. He shook his head and said, "No, Steve I'm serious." I shook my head. "Come on Allen, what about your wife and kids?" "She left me when I told her that I was in love with someone else." he replied. I sighed. "Allen. I'm sorry but you're crazy." "Yeah in love with you!" he yelled back. "Me? Allen, listen to me. We're not compatible alright! I'm way to old for you anyway so just get lost! Because I sure in the hell don't want to see your face!" I yelled back. As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted it. "Al-" "Fine." he said tears threating to fall from his eyes.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go after him!" he said motioning his arms to the door. I sighed and headed to the door.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worth while_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

When I reached his hotel room, I found his door to be cracked. "Allen?" I asked walking in. I heard rain from the outside pound down on the hotel roof. "Allen?" I asked again. I heard a raspy voice reply, "What do you want?" I walked farther in the room to see him standing out on the balcony. "Allen, what the hell are you doing out in the rain!? Get inside before you get sick!" I said knowing it was freezing outside. "Why the hell do you care? " he asked turning around. His eyes all red from crying. I walked outside with him and said, "I came to apologize Allen. I should have never said what I told you. I was just so confused." "Confused about what?" he asked bitterly.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

"Confused about these feelings I have for you." I replied looking down. "Y-you h-have feelings for me?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes Allen. I do. Can you forgive me?" I asked moving closer to him. "I forgive you." he replied getting close. I put my hand to his cheek. I then did what I've always wanted to do to him since I got these feelings. I kissed him. Not caring that we were getting wet from the rain. It seemed like hours before we broke apart. He smiled. "I think we should go back in before _we_ get sick." I nodded my head. As soon as I got back in he pushed me to the bed and jumped on me. Before I could say anything he kissed me passionately.

_And there are voices _

_That want to be heard_

_So much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic_

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder then the wind_

He broke the kiss and said, "Please don't leave me." "Never." I replied pulling him back into a kiss. I flipped him over onto his back without breaking the kiss. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance. He opened his mouth willingly. He moaned into the kiss. He took my hand and put it at his groin. I felt him getting hard. "Steve...I need you." he begged. "Alright. No need to beg." I said nipping and licking his throat. I heard him whimper. I felt a small tug at the bottom of my shirt. I smiled. I stopped what I was doing and pulled off my shirt. I then remove his shirt and the rest of his clothes in a few seconds. I looked at him, especially his erection. "You're perfect." I said kissing his chest licking his nipples, making them hard. He moaned and said, "Someone needs to lose some clothes before I rip them off him." I smiled at the comment, quickly got up and removed my boxers and pants. "Better?" I asked. He nodded his head. "Good." I said pulling him back into a passionate kiss. That's when he started to grind into me. I growled into the kiss. "Do you have any lubricant?" I asked breaking the kiss. "Yeah, in the black bag." he replied. I quickly got up and grabbed the item.

I lifted his legs over my shoulders. I put some of the lubricant on my fingers and placed one at his entrance. I pushed one finger in. I heard him whimper and move around a little bit. I started to search for his prostate. That is until he cried out in pleasure. I hit that spot again and got the same results. That's when I added the second finger. Then I heard him whimper in both pleasure and pain. I kissed him. "This will hurt only for a little bit okay?" I said. He nodded his head. That's when I added the third finger. He cried out in pain. "Shh baby. It'll be over in a second." I said moving my fingers hitting his prostate over and over again. I knew he was close so I kept at it. He cried out as he had his release. I pulled out my fingers adding more lubricant to my fingers and putting it on myself. I bent down to kiss him while stroking him back to hardness. "Please..Steve I **_need_** you!" "Alright baby." I said positioning myself at his entrance.

I slowly pushed myself into him. I heard him cry out. I waited a minute for him to adjust to my size. "Oh God you're so tight Allen." I moaned. I slowly started to thrust. I heard him moan my name. It drove me crazy to hear him. So crazy that I wanted to pound into him. I went faster. He moaned louder. **"Harder!"** I heard him cry out. That's when I started to pound into him as hard as I could. "Oh God yes!" I heard him cry out. He was close. I could feel it. So was I. "Fuck!!" I cried out as I came inside him. I heard him cry my name as he came. After we came I used all of the strength I had left to pull out of him and laid next to him. I pulled him into my arms. "I'm never going to let you go. _Ever_" I said. "Promise?" he asked innocently "Promise." I replied before falling asleep with my now lover.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart, mmm,mmmmmm_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye._

_**Okay tell me what you think of this pairing. Review please. NO FLAMES! This is my first slash so be nice. Also I do not listen to this kind of music. My friend was and I got inspiration for this pairing with this couple. **_


End file.
